Le défi des mâles
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Quand les 2 hommes de l'équipage se lancent un défi, ça risque d'être mouvementé... Lemon M homophobes s'abstenir!
1. Chapter 1

**Le défi des mâle.**

Aujourd'hui, journée banale chez les Mugiwaras: attaque de la Marine, embuscades de pirates, etc... Bref, évènement en tout genre animait leur vie quotidienne.

Les bêtises de Luffy, les chansons de brook, les bobards de Ussop et les bagarres de Zoro et Sanji faisait parti du train-train quotidien.

Justement, aujourd'hui, ces deux la était particulièrement excité. Leur boutades était constitué à 99% de sous-entendu!

Oi cuistot de mes deux, viens me servir à boire espèce de soumis!

Et ben moi au moins j'suis pas puceau! S'écria le blond

Et toi j'suis sur que t'as les poils de b*** sont enroulé!

Et toi t'as pelouse porte bien son nom!

Cette conversation houleuse se finit en bagarre et fut interrompue par une Nami dans une colère noire:

Bande de pervers, vous êtes en train de choquer les quelques âmes pures de ce bateau! S'écria t-elle

Derrière elle, Chopper se cachait tant bien que mal.

Un coup de poing bien placé remit les idée des deux mâles en place.

Sale sorcière. murmura Zoro avant d 'esquiver le pied de Sanji qui le menaçait.

Le vert décida de se calmer par une bonne sieste lorsqu'il fut rattraper par un Sanji mystérieux.

Oi, ça te dit un défi?

Cette phrase réveilla en lui son coté joueur.

Dis toujours, Ero-cook. Grommela t-il avec son air m'en-foutise.

Le cuistot le plaqua contre le mur et le regarda d'un air pervers:

Cette nuit, celui qui s'introduit dans la chambre de l'autre et qui le maitrise en premier sera déclarer vainqueur. dit le blond.

Une lueur sadique s'alluma dans les yeux du sabreur qui se dégagea de l'emprise du cuistot avant de s'éloigner en silence.

Soudain, il se retourna et cria au dandy: Bonne chance!

Le sourire du cuisinier s'élargit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Il avait vraiment tout prévu, le bougre.

Oh la la très court ce premier chapitre! O.o

Je me rattraperai sur le 2eme en mettant un lemon rated M.

Laissez des rewiews et surtout dites moi ce qui vous plairait les plus: SanZo ou ZoSan?

A vous de décider! ;)

Hiruma san.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la deuxième partie du Défi des mâles!

Excusez l'absence de tiret dans le premier chapitre, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi mais c'est arranger!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

La nuit tomba rapidement, dut à la proximité d'une ile hivernale. La soirée se prolongea dans la cuisine, au plus grand énervement de Sanji. Il trépignait à l'idée que son plan tombe à l'eau!

Pour Zoro, aucun problème pour rester plus longtemps en leur compagnie, au plus grand étonnement de l'équipage.

Finalement, tout le monde finit par aller se coucher, laissant Zoro en compagnie du blond dans la cuisine. Il restait là, à regarder le cuistot finir de ranger.

Le dandy finit lui aussi part se diriger vers la porte sans prononcer un mot, avant de se retourner et de crier au vert: - C'est parti!

Il s'éloigna en courant. Soulagé que son nakama n'est pas oublié le pari, Zoro soupira de soulagement en éteignant la lumière .

Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre, vérifiant au passage que tout le monde étaient bien endormi. Il rentra chez lui pour se changer.

Sanji, lui, allongé à même le sol, attendais impatiemment l'arrivé du sabreur. Il passa une main sous le lit et en sortit une boite. Il s'assit pour contempler l'objet qui brillait dedans. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit lorsque ses doigts l'effleurerent. Il referma prestement le carton lorsqu'un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. Son coeur fit un raté lorque les ronflement du capitaine lui parvennirent aux oreilles. _Fausse alerte_ se dit t-il, se maudissant d'avoir paniqué pour rien.

Zoro avait enfilé un polo et un short de sport léger. Il s'était enfin decidé de passer à l'action. _Tu vas voir de quel bois j'me chauffe, shitty cook_. Pensa t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Au départ, il avait été surpris par la proposition du blond, mais il avait fini par entrer dans son petit jeu.

Il devait en avoir ras-le-bol de se prendre des vents de la sourcière, alors il a décidé de se distraire comme ça. Dit-il à voix haute,peu convaincu.

_Bon, oublions ça. _Envisagea t-il en chassant une mouche imaginaire.

Il sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre et se dirigea chez le blond, toujours avec la plus grande discrétion.

Arrivée devant la porte, il fut pris d'une hésitation avant d'abaisser violemment la poignée et rentra vivement dans la pièce. Apparemment, l'effet de surprise était raté: la chambre paraissait vide.

Brusquement, il fut plaquer au sol mais roula sur le coté pour éviter l'attaque et riposta par un coup de coude bien placé. Dans l'obscurité, un objet métallique se détachait du sol. Zoro le ramassa: c'était des menottes.

En une fraction de seconde, il se jeta sur le blond, toujours sur le sol apparemment sonné du coup porté par le vert et le menotta.

Sanji, allongé sur le ventre, les mains entravées dans le dos, se débattait comme il pouvait.

**Pour lui, rien ne se passait comme prévu.**

Zoro, accroupi devant lui, lui murmura:

Alors on fait moins le malin là? Déclare moi vainqueur et je te libère.

Le blond, dans un ultime effort, se redressa sur les genoux et assena un violent coup de tête au bretteur qui tomba à la renverse.

Il se relevèrent, non sans difficulté et se toisèrent longuement. Le blond avait repris un peu l'avantage, mais Zoro avait décide de ne pas se laisser faire.

D'un coup, le vert tacla son compagnon qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd. L'épéiste s'installa sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Dans cette position, le membre du coq se fit instantanément ressentir par Zoro.

Voyons voir ,ça murmura le vert en retirant le caleçon du cuistot, je vois que cette position ne te laisse pas indiffèrent.

Le blond gémit quand sa verge fut empoigner durement. Zoro ramena sa tête vers le bassin du jeune homme et souffla sur l'érection sensible avant de l'enfourner goulument dans sa bouche. Sanji aurait bien put éclater le crane du sabreur entre ses puissantes jambes mais les sensations provoquer par la gâterie l'en empêcha.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on lui faisait ça,mais le plaisir était cent fois plus grand: ses jambes étaient secouées de spasmes, sa respiration haletante et hachée de soupirs d'extase.

**Vraiment, rien ne se passait comme prévu.**

Sa montée d'hormone se libéra dans la gorge de Zoro. Il avala la semence sans en laisser une goutte avant de se relever, laissant au blond le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il s'approcha du placard situé à sa gauche et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une bouteille à moitié pleine qu'il vida dans son gosier avant de la présenter à l'anus de son amant. Progressivement, il enfonça le goulot dans l'intimité du blond, allongé sur le ventre, les mains devant son visage. Au contact froid du verre, il se contracta et se déversa sur le plancher.

Zoro retira la bouteille et la fit rouler sur le coté. Il lui susurra à l'oreille:

Jouir en se faisant pénétrer par une bouteille, c'est pathétique...

Il plaça son membre gonflé par le désir à l'entrée du coq et lui dit:

Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le plaisir pur, celui qui fait perdre la tête.

D'un coup, il le pénétra violemment. Arrivé au bout, il ressortit et le reprit profondément laissant échapper un grognement de satisfaction.

Pour sa part, Sanji ne pouvait plus aligné deux pensée cohérente.

Si son ami n'en finissait pas rapidement, il allait devenir complètement fou.

Brutalement, il fut retourné et put contempler son partenaire, dans le même état que lui. Emmené par ses pulsions, le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, les jambes accrochées au hanches musclées de l'autre, de sorte à avoir une meilleur prise.

Zoro déposa dans son cou blanc plusieurs suçons avant de jouir en lui. Le blond le suivit de près.

IL se retira de son compagnon, déjà quasiment inconscient, arracha la couette du lit et la déposa sur leur deux corps nus.

Voilà le 2° chapitre! Je vais surement conclure sur une fin très courte, laisser des rewiews et sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

Hiruma-san


	3. Chapter 3

La 3° et dernière partie du « Défi des mâles »

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Sanji, Sanji, ça va? Ouvre-moi!

Des coups de porte dans les côte n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moyen pour se réveiller tranquillement.

Le-dit Sanji se releva, non sans difficulté, et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux: le corps nu de son compagnon, les traces suspectes sur le plancher et une Nami furax derrière la porte qui tentait de s'ouvrir.

- Sanji, t'as intérêt à débloquer cette porte avant que je la défonce!

Il était toujours entravé et pas loin de lui, le vert grognait dans son sommeil, apparement déranger par la navigatrice. À genoux, le blond bloquait de toute ses forces l'entrée, tout en cherchant une excuse.

- Hum... Excuse-moi Nami-chérie, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, tu veux bien me laisser encore quelques minutes? Dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Dèrrière la porte, la pression s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître, avant que la femme lui réponde:

- Ok, mais dépèche-toi. J'ai du préparer le petit déj et Luffy me casse les oreilles, à force de geindre de concert avec son estomac.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondit le blond, soulagé.

Les pas indiquèrent que la jeune femme s'en allait, et le coq rampa tant bien que mal vers Zoro, toujours endormi. Il s'assit, poussa le bretteur du pied pour essayer de le réveiller,en vain. Le sabreur marmonnait et se retournait dans tout les sens mais en aucun cas il n'aurait daigné se relever.

Exaspéré,il décida d'employé la tactique; il s'approcha de l'oreille du vert,et lui susurra: - Eh Marimo, Y a Nami qui a menacer de jeter tes sabres par dessus bord si tu te levais pas tout de suite.

D'un bond, le vert était debout, prêt à sortir de la pièce. Il posa sa main sur la poignée lorsque le blondinet l'interpella:

- Hem... Tu vas vraiment sortir comme ça?

Il mit cinq secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était dans son plus simple appareil.

_Un record pour une algue._ Pensa Sanji, sarcastique.

Le bretteur pivota sur ses talons et ramassa son pantalon qu'il enfila sans caleçon. Au passage il prit celui du blond et lui lança à la figure.

- Tu peux m'aider à le mettre s'il te plait? Demanda le coq, penaud.

Zoro soupira et souleva son amant pour le revêtir du vêtement.

Soudain, il s'empara de la boite qui contenait les menottes et la retourna. Il dévisagea cuistot et lui demanda:

- T'as mis où les clefs?

- Les... clefs? Bafouilla le dandy, recherchant dans sa mémoire où elles auraient put être.

Dans le couloir, des pas se firent entendre. La panique emporta les deux compagnons comme un coup de vent.

Zoro secouait le blond comme un prunier en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, et en une fraction de seconde la porte s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur.

- Bon maintenant tu vas te...

La voix de la navigatrice se mua en un ricanement sadique qui fit frissonner les deux hommes.

**Nami avait de nouveau trouver comment se faire de l'argent à profit.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin fini! Ma 1ère fic!

Laissez des reviews pour me donner des conseils et n'oublier pas: laisser un post, c'est aider une débutante!

Hiruma-san.


End file.
